The Human Effect
by Ellechillin
Summary: "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. Damon looked her "Listening . . ." Damon/Bonnie
1. Lost Your Fucking Mind

_Author Note: So sad that fashion week is coming to a close . . . the collections were beautiful! Anyway, this is going to be a short fic on Bonnie and Damon. I'm trying to catch up on VD but I've been so freaking busy. Love it? Hate it? Let me know . . . it gets very witchy . . . if I continue it. I'm a huge fan of Cork, been there a few times to visit friends. If you ever get a chance to go I recommend it. My husband urged me to write something since I was going through fanfic withdrawals . . . before calling me a nerd! _

_Enjoy, my loves ;-)_

_~Elle_

Lost Your Fucking Mind

_Cork, Ireland_

Their Georgian style home was situated two blocks away from all the commotion of St. Patrick's Street, and the tourist traffic that came with it. They lived in Ireland during the fall. It was after all, Damon's favorite season, not to mention that Cork was one of Damon's favorite cities.

Bonnie frowned closing the book she had been reading. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Bonnie hurried down the hall, her bare feet barely making a sound on the marble floor. The air was thick with something she couldn't understand. It was complex and giving her a damn migraine.

She opened the double doors of the master bedroom. Her chipper mood had dwindled as she looked at the bedroom in disarray. "What are you doing?" she asked watching him go from draw to draw with handfuls of clothing.

Damon was fully clothed in a three piece suit; tossing clothing in a suitcase. He didn't look at her as he finished packing. "I'm leaving." He said as simply.

Bonnie closed the door behind her, walking up to him. "Really? And where are you going without me?" she asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"I'm leaving for good, Bonnie." He said not looking at her still. His voice was firm. He was serious.

Bonnie felt a lump in her throat. "You're leaving me? What prompted this?" She didn't hide her confusion, and they had been fine last night.

"We've been living in a dream world, Bonnie. I've just woken to reality." He said placing the suitcase on the floor.

Bonnie pulled his hands towards her "Don't be a coward. Tell me why after all these years." She said her voice was strong, refusing to break down. Not yet…

His piercing eyes gazed over to hers with a certain agony. He pulled her into his embrace; his tone sorrowful. "Last night with the birth of Aspen's child."

Bonnie nibbled the inside of her lip. Aspen was a good friend of hers. Part of the Council in the Wiccan community. Aspen had made the Salvatore's' the god parents to her new born baby girl. Bonnie kissed his chin absently "What does that have to do with this?" This was confusing her to no end.

"I could never give you that." He said with clenched jaw. His anger was overwhelming.

"Give me what? I haven't asked for anything." Bonnie reasoned, as she shook her head in disbelief.

He tried to pull away but she kept steady. "I can never give you a child." He practically yelled.

Bonnie shrugged "Not your fault. I never asked for a child." She said with raised eyebrow.

He smirked with a bittersweet intent behind it. "I saw you face. I felt the longing. You would make an excellent mother. I know you would." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I want you to have everything imaginable. You're my Queen and I would lay the world at your feet if you wished it. Maybe there's some young robust Wiccan guy who could give you what you deserve."

Bonnie wanted to hit him. Seriously she wanted to slap him into sanity. "Have you lost your fucking mind? You want to sacrifice our marriage for children? For me to be the mother of someone else's children in fact? I feel like you just spit in my face." She gave the suitcase a swift kick sending it flying across the room. Rather than taking out her anger on her misguided husband.

Damon shook his head "It sickens me to say but I think this-" He didn't get to continue his sentence as Bonnie shoved him flat on his back on the bed. Damon tried to get up, tired to keep his mindset Stoic but he could see Bonnie mentally chipping away at his wall.

She got on top of his, standing over him and looking down at him. Her chestnut brown hair shields his view of her face before she tucked the locks of hair back. Damon saw that her face had changed; her eyes looked like black pearls. Bonnie pulled the string on her powder blue wrap dress. The dress was tossed off the bed; revealing Bonnie wearing nothing under it. Damon's shoes slipped off his feet on their own accord as his buttons undid themselves. Bonnie said nothing, only stared at him. Damon wished he knew what she was thinking. At least once. It wasn't until he was naked from waist down, that she sat her bare ass sat on his lower torso. She gripped his hair pulling his face towards hers; the quick gesture made his moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Bonnie leaned forward "Now you listen to me. I've loved you since I was 17. If I were to ever have children, they would have to be yours. If I found a way, would you do what was necessary; no matter how dangerous?" She stressed the last part of her sentence.

Damon could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins . . . he wanted to taste her. "Yes" he tried to kiss her.

Bonnie tighten her grip; making his head jerk back. She made a tsk, tsk sound with her mouth as she adjusted herself to fit his manhood inside of her.

Damon laughed out loud as she lowered herself quick, working her kegel muscles just right. He locked eyes with her as she smiled at him devilishly.

She pulled him close to her "If you ever speak about leaving me again, I'll take the biggest stake I can find and run you the fuck through with it!" she growled. Her teeth grazed his jaw line, drawing a thin line of blood.

"You promise?" he asked with a smug smile. Bonnie nicked her tongue with teeth "Of baby, you have no idea."

Damon couldn't take the anticipation anymore. He was much stronger and older than Bonnie. Her lips were like morphine. Bonnie quickened her speed as she rode him. Damon lips held hers tight as he sucked on her tongue getting a few droplet of blood. She rotated her hips just the way he liked her to. Pulling the breast jacket and shirt to shreds off his body.

Damon fell back as he looked as he watched her. Bonnie face hadn't changed back as she stroked his face. Damon would have gasped if he was human when Bonnie's teeth bit into the flesh of his neck.

He was taken away from reality by the visions of Bonnie. To be without her was to not exist in his mind. He still thought that she deserved much better than what he could ever provide . . . but she had once again proven that she couldn't, and more importantly be without him. It was nice to love and be loved in return. If he had a heartbeat . . . it would skip a beat.


	2. Hell's Bells

_Author Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming they inspire me to write. I am so eager for you all to get to the end. Tracy is my favorite made up character with a lot of mystery. I have used him in my writings that isn't fanfic…so I am quite fond. Okay, so this is the quiet before the storm…_

_Hells Bells is one of my favorite songs by AC/DC and great for a striptease ladies…and some fellows ;-)_

Hells Bells

After waking up alone, Damon had decided to take a shower. Bonnie was probably in the garden, he would join her afterwards. Something was different about her in the last couple of days. She'd been awfully quiet after their heated discussion of children. Damon kicked himself for being so abrasive and harsh about the subject. It was never his intention to make her feel like he could simply give her up…that it wouldn't have hurt like hell to see her walk away from him.

Damon wondered what the hell she was thinking about. He dried his hair off with the towel as he walked through his house as naked as the days are long…when he smelled it. There was a witch in the house and it wasn't Bonnie. Her scent was fading; she hadn't been home for awhile. Who this in his house? His nostrils flared as he entered the dining room, his fist clenched involuntarily.

"What are you doing sitting at the head of my table?" Damon asked the casually dressed black man with long neat dreads.

Tracy finished the last of his braised lamb wiping his mouth with the clothed napkin. "Your servants are quite attentive." As the butler took away the finished dish.

"That's what they're paid for." Damon snapped. "Let's get to the part about how I snap your neck for being in my house without my knowledge."

Tracy got up knowing the threat was empty. "Let us be friends, Damon. Bygones be bygones. We love and deeply care for the same person. You as a husband and I as a friend and mentor."

Damon wanted to rip Tracey's throat out. Instead of doing that, Damon walked out the room. "I'm getting dress, don't touch anything." He said on his way out. Damon knew that his lovely wife must have invited her boss into their fall home but for what? Damon opened the balcony door that overlooked their garden. His eyes narrowed at the large animal that was grazing the décor.

Damon was out of his room in a flash with only his jeans buckled. A maid almost crossed his path in the hallway got out of his way quickly as Damon roared "WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A OX IN MY GARDEN, TRACY?" He was going to kill Tracy.

Tracy didn't flinch as he finished eating his parfait. He turned to the butler who stood like a statue. "Seriously, man your chef on staff is amazing! Does he cater?" he inquired.

2 2 2

Bonnie put her blue pea coat on the front pew of Saint Anne cathedral. She still wore her blue knit beret that splashed some color to her grey dress that hugged her curves. Her black booties made a swift click, clack sound as she made her way to the alter; her hands hovered over it.

"Can I help you miss?" a gentle voice asked.

She continued to focus on the task at hand. "It might have been a Christian who designed this glorious church but it on the backs of so called pagans. Their blood and their sweat that went into raising these walls." She said with a slight smirk as she moved the center alter with ease.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The nervous priest said.

Bonnie turned around to face him. The look of terror in his eyes was not guarded in any way. She tilted her head slightly. "Lock up the church, dear Father. Go home, take a stroll, but leave this church."

He opened his mouth to protest but she raised her hand to silence him. "You know what I am. I can sense it from you aura. That means that you know what I'm capable of, please I only came for a book. We can forget about this whole event."

"Why—Why not compel me?" he asked boldly.

Bonnie took a couple steps towards him. "Fair question, I don't compel friends. Even future ones Patrick. One day we will be great friends and I want you to remember this moment, for I am not the enemy. Now please, run along."

Father Patrick quickly left, shaken to the core about the conversation.

Bonnie kneeled down looking down at the stone floor in front of her, chanting softly to herself. A dagger revealed itself in her hand. Bonnie cut the inside of her inner right palm, squeezing the wound into a fist. The blood hit the stone and started to fizz. Bonnie continued to chant as she began to scoop the stone out. If was like scooping pudding out of a jar. The book revealed itself, and Bonnie anxiously dug it out.

She quickly grabbed her coat and went left the church.

"So it exists." A sharp Irish voice said.

Bonnie turned to see ginger haired Aspen leaning on the large church door. She smiled at her friend. "That it does, right under my nose."

Aspen was an ungodly beautiful woman, who had all the promise of being the most powerful witch in Ireland. "You can't do this, Bons." She said falling into step with Bonnie.

"I have to Aspen. We want what you have. Damon called me out about wanting children; almost left me and I would do the same if I was in his position." Bonnie said gently, honestly.

Aspen gripped Bonnie's wrist gently not to draw the attention of the tourists. "Bonnie, you could die doing this. The last person who attempted-"

"Was not a vampire Wiccan. I can do this, Tracy is here to help." Bonnie reasoned.

Aspen rolled her eyes not impressed "Of course he would want to be here. His progeny trying something new. He wouldn't miss it."

"Don't be unkind."

"Don't overestimate the realms. I don't want lose you, Bons. You're me best gal and Damon wouldn't survive your lost. Does he know what you're attempting?" Aspen said.

Bonnie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Damon said that he would do anything if I found a solution."

"That's not an answer, Bons. He doesn't know or he would never agree. He probably thinks he's the one in danger of dying for this. Hells bells." Aspen spat.

"I would like you and Ron there."

"No, I won't sanction this."

"Tracy is there to monitor me. I need you to monitor Damon. I cannot have him stop this once I get started. I need all the power I can get."

Aspen swore to herself, kissing Bonnie's hands. "If my child loses his godmum and da already, I'll bring both yu back meself and kick yu arses." She said.

Bonnie pulled Aspen in a hug. "Thanks, lovely."

Aspen pulled out of the embrace. "So I suspect you'd be doing this sooner than later."

Bonnie nodded "Four today."

Aspen bit back what she wanted to say, it was falling on death ears. "Fine, I'll bring Ron round. He'd not like this, not one bit."

"You two mustn't tell Damon. You are there for support." Bonnie made clear.

Aspen shook her head "Fine."

The two witches went in two different directions. Bonnie kept the book close to her heart.

2 2 2

Damon felt her before he heard the door open. Bonnie walked into the large kitchen where the vampire and warlock were. She smiled at her husband tossing the book to Tracy who caught it with ease.

"Ah, you're a peach Bonnie." Tracy exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning.

"I see that you've already got most of the ingredients needed out." She said looking at the spices and herbs scattered along the long stone table.

"All off memory." Tracy said pointing to his nogging.

Damon rolled his eyes; taking Bonnie's hand and yanked her into the next room. She leaned up and kissed him. He shook his head, Damon would not be distracted.

"There is a Ox in the garden." He said evenly.

"We need a big sacrifice for the spell tonight. There isn't big enough game around here, so I conjured it." She explained.'

Damon rubbed her shoulders "why do I feel like you're telling be bits and pieces?"

"Because I am. The less you know the better. You made a promise to me. I'm sorry for not informing you of Tracy's arrival." She said.

"That's why Tracy's here. You know I still owe him one." Damon said with menace in his voice.

"Babe, please put it aside your animosity for him. If it hadn't been for Tracy we wouldn't be us. He put me in your path and he is here to help."

"I will but let me help with what's going on tonight. Tell me…we don't have secret Bonnie." Damon said.

"I know but I can't. This is strictly a witch thing tonight. Ron and Aspen will be here around 3. This will go on probably all night. I want you in the other room."

Damon didn't like how her eyes shifted away from him. "Now who's the one who's lost their mind? If you think for a second I would let you go through whatever is going to happen alone."

Bonnie leaned up and kissed him hard. "Okay, I warn you though. If you try to stop it, Ron and Aspen will stop you."

He understood and it scared the shit out of him. He hugged his wife, enjoying the private moment. Whatever Bonnie was up to, she was worried and that didn't sit well with Damon. He really hated this witchy shit. _Hells Bells._


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Author Note: I am enjoying that you all love this story so much…I'm so giddy with excitement at this Chapter. Annur is a character that I'm developing for my creative writing class. I love her…it…him…lol. She's interesting and makes my imagination run wild. I hope you all enjoy her as well. An-Nur means "the Light" in Arabic. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy ;-)

_I will be working on some of my other fics so this will be the last chapter for a while. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. _

Decisions, Decisions

She was in the zone. Damon could tell from her facial expression. He rarely saw Bonnie practicing her craft, since she was typically a solitary practitioner. He usually felt the hum of energy coming from the east end of their home making his face and his teeth extend not of his doing.

Tracy had the servants move all the furniture out of the sunroom before Damon had dismissed them all for the evening. Also providing each of the very Catholic servants a generous stipend to keep their mouths closed about what they had heard or witnessed. He compelled a few that he didn't trust before sending them on their way. The last thing they need was to run out Cork for witchcraft.

He leaned on the wall as he watched Tracy make a rather large peculiar symbol on the ground in chicken blood. Dipping his hand in a large bowl to do so. "She will be fine, Damon. I will make sure of it." Tracy said as he continued his work.

Damon frowned at him "Oh, I know Tracy because if my wife doesn't get through whatever you're encouraging her into doing…I'm going to kill you very slowly."

Tracy stopped what he was doing for a moment. The two stared at each other. Tracy shrugged "fair enough. I'll strip myself of all my powers if we lose her tonight." He said quietly. Damon could hear a slight sadness in the words. As if this could potentially kill Bonnie and that made Damon feel physically sick.

The doorbell ringing cut off anything that Damon was going to say to Tracy.

"You should get that." Tracy said with his usual smug smile.

Damon walked out the room with his hands in his pockets towards the door. Bonnie squeezed his buns playfully giving him a wink as they crossed paths. She was carrying a little bowl of what smelled like fresh human bowl. _Why do the witches need so much blood? _He thought to himself. Damon's imagination was going wild with thepossibilities.

"Keep that up and I'll throw Tracy out and fuck you on the balcony." He murmured in her ear.

Bonnie laughed pushing out of his arms "promises, promises." She smiled devilishly walking towards the kitchen. Damon watched her with a slight smile on his face before remembering that someone had rang the bell.

Damon suspicions were heightened as the McLaughlin's who looked at him apprehensive. Damon took a step outside "Good Afternoon, Aspen." He took her hand gently pulling into the house. "Bye Aspen, Bonnie is in the kitchen doing witchy shit." He shut the door in Aspen's panic stricken face.

_Shit! Ron is a terrible liar,_ Aspen thought to herself. Aspen hurried into the kitchen. "You need to start the incantation now." She said frantic.

"Why?" Bonnie asked as Tracy began gathering all the necessities heading towards the sunroom.

"Because Damon is outside interrogating, Ron. You know he doesn't stand a chance."

"Grabbed that bowl." Bonnie said as she hurried into the sunroom, Aspen right on her heels.

3 3 3

Ron looked like a deer caught in a vampire's headlights. Damon smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew Ron was the most honest warlock he knew. It was common knowledge that he couldn't lie for shit.

"How's it going, Damon?" Ron asked innocently, trying to keep her voice leveled.

"Don't act like you're an innocent bystander. What are you and the witch crew cooking up?" Damon asked, cutting out all the bullshit out.

Ron looked down at his boots "Can't tell yu. I've sworn to me wife." He looked defeated.

"I don't care what you sworn to yu wife?" Damon mimicked Ron's accent. That got a grin out of him. Damon tilted his head slightly "how long have we known each, man? What eleven years, now?"

"Aye." Ron said solemnly.

"If you're wife was putting herself at a great risk, wouldn't you want to know? Even if she won't let you protect her?" Damon asked. They had powerful women, that sometimes were overly independent, who sometimes got in their own way. That was Ron's and Damon's bond.

"Look, we're friends so I'll tell yu. Bons is summoning Jinn." Ron said; all the tension of telling the lie left his body.

That was like a foreign language to him. "What's a Jinn?"

"Well actually thee Jinn, Annur, the first of her kind. It's spoken about in almost every culture. Annur and her own grant wishes."

Damon frowned "A Genie? She's summoning a Genie, seriously?" He didn't know why he was surprised that Genies existed.

Ron's face got serious "Aye, but git that image that Disney but in yu head. They aren't loveable blue things that come out of bottles. Jinn's are fuckin' terrifying, dangerous, and completely unpredictable. Annur, legend has it is a fallen Angel."

"So it's evil." Damon didn't like this one bit.

"Not exactly, Annur is neutral. She doesn't care either way, good or evil… She's older than dawn of time. She's does favors for those who amuse her." Ron said gravely.

Damon heard enough "thanks." He went back into the house going towards into the sunroom. "Bonnie, we need to talk, now!" he snapped.

Tracy was looking at Bonnie intently from the chair pushed back facing east. Bonnie had changed into a loose fitting navy dress and barefoot.

Damon could feel the hairs on the back of neck stand up. "No, I won't let you do this." He started towards her.

"Aspen" Tracy said quietly.

Damon almost reached out to his wife but was smacked by an invisible brick wall. Aspen stepped from her corner, looking at Damon with sympathetic eyes.

Damon was beyond furious "Aspen don't make me your enemy." This is why they were here. To make sure he wouldn't stop Bonnie. She knew him too well. He felt betrayed.

"We're yu friends, Damon. Bonnie was gona do this regardless." Ron said flanking his wife from the right. His eyes glowed an almost blinding gold. "We're stronger combined, brother."

"Yu have two options, Damon. Either be a spectator or its lights out and I'll wake yu up when it's over." She informed him.

Damon could tell Aspen didn't want this either, but her allegiance was to Bonnie first. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"I will not let her die, Damon. I swear my oath to you." Tracy said evenly.

Damon didn't care to speak to anyone that had witch blood in them right now. He walked around to look at his girl from the front.

Her vampire face was on; she was rocking slowly on her heels as she chanted quietly. Bare feet were stained with blood as she stood in the circle Tracy painted earlier. A beautifully designed Egyptian bowl lay next to her right foot.

Damon started to pace watching Bonnie intently.

"She knows what she's doing, Damon." Aspen said quietly.

It was suppose to be soothing but it was far from it. "You're a liar. She hasn't done anything like this before. So spare me the sympathy bullshit." He said coldly not taking his eyes off his wife. He wished he hadn't said anything.

The ox appeared in the circle as silver dagger appeared in Bonnie's hand. Damon mouth gaped open when Bonnie opened her eyes. Her eyes weren't their natural color nor black, they were fuchsia. She lifted the dagger up to the ceiling, chanting loudly in a language that he'd never heard. That he was pretty sure was a dead language.

Bonnie's hand came down swiftly decapitating the ox's head. The animal never saw it coming, it's body fell to the floor with a loud thump that made Aspen jaw clench. The blood flowed like a fountain covering the circle. Damon looked up at the flickering chandelier as Bonnie caught the dripping blood with the bowl. She kneeled as if she was going to pray, dipping booth hands in the fresh blood. Damon watched as she smeared the blood on her face and arms.

The chanting became louder and louder until Bonnie was slammed down to the ground. The wooden floor cracked at impact. Bonnie was shaking to her core as pull herself up; blood trickled out the corner of her mouth.

Damon looked at Tracy who was now off his chair looking around the room. Then he looked at Aspen and Ron who was holding hands, looking around the room as well. He felt it then…something had joined them. Something powerful.

Bonnie was slammed once more into floor, this time she cried out. Damon snapped "that's it! This experiment is over." He charged towards her.

This time Ron shoved him back into the wall. _You break the circle and she will die. _Ron's thoughts trickled in.

"You promised, love." Bonnie moaned in pain as she got back on her knees. Her eyes were still fuchsia.

A woman's giggling filled the room in surround sound. Aspen shrank back closer to Ron who gripped her tight. Damon tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

The bowl tipped over by itself, the witches, warlocks and vampires all looked at the blood with the mind of its own. The trail of blood leads itself to the wall adjacent of the sunroom. A door formed of blood. A body engulfed in blood emerged walking towards Bonnie.

_Stay calm_. All three witches barked into Damon's mind. Damon unclenched his fists.

The blood began to drip onto the floor and his wife appeared before them all. She was dressed like she was on the cover of Vogue. In a blood red ball gown, her hair was pinned away from her face; curls fell over her bare shoulders. She was perfect. She looked around at everyone, giving Damon a wink.

It took all of Damon's energy not to shrink back. That wasn't his Bonnie. It was something posing as his wife. His gut was telling him that he should be afraid of it, to get Bonnie and get the hell out of here.

"Too late to leave now. I've just been summoned to the party. It would be how you say? Rude." Annur said with Bonnie's voice. Answering Damon's inner thoughts. She looked down at Bonnie with amusement in her smile pulling Bonnie to her feet. Annur cupped Bonnie's face and tilted her head as if she was looking at something strange. "You with the blood covering your face must have summoned me. All by yourself?" she asked the rhetorical question before continuing. "I have entire covens trying to summon me. Aren't you a rare paradox, vampire witch? Usually your two species hate each other."

Damon blinked and Annur was in front of him, studying him like a doctor. _Be very still, Damon,_ Tracy sent to him.

Annur's head snapped at him "Silence Tracy Maasai. You Maasais have always thought you know it all." She was still studying Damon's body. "I'm not shocked to see one you here actually. Relax I'm not a wild beast. I won't rip the pretty vampire to shred, yet." She smiled, Bonnie's signature smile.

Tracy smiled in spite of everything "You know of my family, great one."

"Annur will do warlock, no need to kiss my ass. You've already gotten me here in the flesh." She said making an imaginary line from Damon's forehead to his chin. "You must the reason for our party, Damon Salvatore. You're actually the reason for about 98 percent of what Bonnie Salvatore does." As suddenly as Annur's attention was on him, she was back on Bonnie.

"Why am I here witch?" she said with a playful look of boredom.

Bonnie tried to keep her body in check. Annur's energy was making every witch in the room antsy. It was just too much. "I want to make a wish." She said humbly.

Annur snapped her fingers, the room changed. They were in a lavish ballroom, all five of them sat at a round poker table. Damon looked down at his clothes. They were different in different clothes. The women were in ball gown and the men were in tuxedos.

Annur rested her gloved hands on the table looking intently at Bonnie. "Who has informed you that I grant wishes to a being of your level? You might be a powerful witch in this world but to me you're an insect." Her face turned dark.

Damon wished that he could intervene but he knew that would not be wise for anyone involved. Annur was holding court and he was just a spectator.

Bonnie looked down before speaking again. "You are the only one who can help me."

Annur slammed her hand on the table in anger "I am a last resort?" she snorted.

"No, but I knew that you would be reluctant to help us." Bonnie spoke boldly.

With her lips pursed Annur masquerading as Bonnie leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed. "This is getting extremely dull. Look at them." She gestured to the rest of the group. "All frightened of me. I appeared in this form to put everyone at ease."

Damon's eyes widened, _she's joking right. She's was causing more trepidation as Bonnie._

Annur flashed a smile at Damon, making him curse at himself. She was reading his mind again. "I can see why you married the vampire, he's funny." She tapped her gloved hand on her face. "What are we going to do Bons?" she asked intently using Bonnie's nickname as if they had been friends forever. "We indeed have a dilemma. If I decide to grant this wish, what will you offer me?"

Tracy and Bonnie exchanged looks. "Annur, we gave scarified an ox in your name."Tracy answered.

The look Annur gave Tracy would have given a human a heart attack. "It was splendid but that _summoned_ me. That isn't a gift." She turned back to Bonnie and Damon "Maasai, so pretentious. I would gladly accept the witches' souls as a gift. Their energies are tickling my core, extremely intoxicating. Especially the male, McLaughlin's proud noble magick family." She said as if it were a snack.

Aspen had gone pale with fear but Ron stayed strong.

"No." The Salvatore's' said in unison. "I will do anything, please."

Annur grinned as if she was the cat that ate the canary. "I propose a game. I love games. Will you be willing to play?"

"Bonnie, I take it back. I don't want it anymore." Damon said fearing what exactly was behind that smile. He was sure it wasn't poker they'd be playing.

"Silence is golden in these matters husband." Annur said in the sweetest voice. The voice that could bend Damon to Bonnie's every whim. This was so creepy.

Bonnie for the first time squeezed his hand underneath the table. They stared at each other; Bonnie's eyes were watery as Damon squeezed her hand hard. His way of telling her no.

"We've come too far already."

A bowl of cherries appeared in the middle of the table. Annur gestured to them as if she was playing hostess. After everyone refused, Annur shrugged not caring either way and took a cherry herself. Eating it at leisure as she watched the couple.

"Decisions, decisions." She said with a whimsical flare.

Bonnie looked at Annur with a brave face. "I would love to play."

Annur smiled wide, like a child about to do something extremely naughty. Clapping her hands together in cheer. "Good, it'll liven everything up. All of you are far too uptight." Shaking her head in disapproval.

Annur reached out and stroked Bonnie's arm and Damon could fell a tear trickle down his face.

"The games that we shall play, they are truly magnificent. So happy you agreed." Annur said in a hushed voice.

_3 3 3_

_Any ideas as to what games that Annur will have them play?_


	4. Damon's Choice

_Author's Note:__ Hello luvs. For all the Americans reading this, I hope your Thanksgiving was as fruitful as mine. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

_With Luv in Fanfic,_

_Elle_

Damon's Choice

"Ah, and I see my final guest has finally arrived." Annur perked up as everyone looked behind her. Their eyes widened with wonder at the man joining their table.

He gave them a little bow as his eyes never left Bonnie's. She kept her head level with him. This thing masquerading as her husband. Damon was disgusted, that little shit was mimicking everything that made Damon…DAMON! Even the way he pouted his lips at Annur.

"I am always on time." The imposter said.

"Could you not wear our skin? It's quite unnerving." Damon finally said what the group was thinking.

"Damon." Bonnie said softly, tightening her grip of his hand underneath the table.

The pair of imposters simply smiled in amusement.

"Oh, Damon Salvatore. If there is a word to sum up what you are it would be blunt."

"Do we know each other?" Damon asked looking into his own eyes that peered back at him.

"I was there at your mother's funeral. Your birth. Your father's death. I am the beginning and the end." He said leaning forward a little with a slight smirk.

Damon heard Aspen inhale. He couldn't look away from the newcomer's eyes.

"Good evening, Death" Bonnie said evenly.

Death frowned "see now you've scared the witches. The English word for one of my names is extremely abrasive and terrifying. Which name should I go with tonight, Annur?"

She dapped her lips with the napkin delicately so not to ruin her perfectly red lips. "I like what the humans of the Judaic faith call you."

"Which of the three?" he asked affectionately pinching her cheek.

"Sariel, I've always been fond of that name. Neither as stuffy nor boring as Death. Metatron is ridiculous the Jews had too much wine that night." She mused.

This seemed surreal to Damon as he sat at a table with a Genie and Death. Bonnie had invited the worst element into their home and lives.

"Oh come now, Damon. We aren't that unbearable." Sariel said.

Of course he could read Damon…Typical.

A single red dice appeared in Annur's hand. "Now that Bonnie Salvatore has accepted to play, she will roll the dice now. The number to which the dice fall on will be the number of games we shall play together."

Bonnie looked at Tracy who nodded his head ever so slightly. She took the single dice out of the Jinn's hand and looked at Damon as she shook it in her hand.  
"Whatever happens here, Damon. I love you and everything I do is for the better of our family. Remember the barn vision." She said.

Damon nodded, he remembered. "I love you." He said softly. After this was done. If they survived. He would have more than a few words for all involved.

Sariel and Annur stared at the couple "The joys of humanity. Sometimes I wished for once to have those emotions." Sariel spoke with his head slightly tilted.

Annur looked at him with a slight disgust. "I rather have to deal with Lucifer for a few hours."

Another joke. Another laugh. Between old friends.

Bonnie rolled the dice. Their friends seemed to exhale at the number.

Annur sucked her teeth as Sariel smirked.

"Lucky or unlucky witch?" Sariel asked Annur.

"I haven't decided yet." Annur said coldly.

Damon could tell that the Jinn was not happy about the dice roll. Bonnie had rolled a two. This meant two games. He thanked whoever was listening up there.

Annur pushed her chair back sharply; it clacked on the floor. "Damon, don't go all human on me. There's nothing up there" she looked towards the ceiling then back on him. "That's on your side tonight. This abomination is actually frowned upon up there."

Damon's jaw clenched involuntarily.

Bonnie blinked and the location had changed as well as their attire. They were what looked to Bonnie as the Hall of Mirrors in Versailles. Bonnie and Annur were dressed identically in short form fitting red dresses with beige Louboutin heels to match. Aspen was always dressed in a short blue dress with matching Louboutin heels. The men were dressed in Gucci suits, Sariel, Damon in black and Tracy, Ron in Grey.

Annur circled Bonnie once. "Survive my games, darling and I will give you a wish. If you do this, I will leave you be and you will lose the game, also any chance of a wish. Be warned, if anyone in our little party decides to be brave and challenge me. It will not be they who I punish." Annur cupped Bonnie's face, rubbing their noses against each other "It will be your soul I shall take."

Bonnie tried to stop herself from shaking at the amount a glee that shown through in Annur's eyes at the thought.

Damon's jaw dropped. "Let me take the place of my wife."

"Not how it works, but kudos for the offer of sacrifice. Tonight you will not be a martyr, Damon Salvatore. Bonnie is the host of this particular party." Annur said giving Bonnie a kiss on the lips before taking a step back. The first game is called "I concede". Are you ready to play?"

Sariel put his hands in his pockets as he leaned into Annur.

Bonnie didn't look at anyone or anything. The Jinn was right. She started this and knew all the risk including the Jinn wanting to take her soul as payment for the summons. She needed to concentrate and looking at her husband who was not used to being sidelined would not give her strength. "I am." She said simply.

Annur giggled looking at Damon as Bonnie closed her eyes.

4 4 4

"Jeremy!" Caroline called as she walked into the sunroom that was in disarray. The decapitated animal and all the blood. So much blood.

"That's not good." Jeremy said, smelling the air. "Some major witchcraft went down."

"The good kind?" Caroline asked stupidly. Hoping that he would say she was right.

Jeremy looked at her wearily. "No, they wouldn't have used a sacrifice this big for a simple incantation. This was some heavy shit."

"No one is here." Caroline said holding herself. She had a bad feeling about this.

Jeremy tucked his wife into his arms "Aspen called us for the fallout. Not for the initial mojo that's gone down."

She looked up at him "What are you saying? That we're supposed to wait here?"

He nodded. "Whatever's happening, they didn't want us to be apart of."

"Jeremy." She said his name the worry spoke volumes in her voice.  
"I know babe but we have to wait it out. They'll be alright; it's Damon and Bonnie we're talking about. Let's go store this blood." He tried his best to reassure her.

Caroline wasn't impressed. They had been in the Greek Isles when Aspen called. Her voice was almost frantic and she told them it was imperative that they came with as much blood they could find.

4 4 4

Bonnie was not ready for the initial blow. Though she tried to. She was slammed flat on her back, making her cough up blood.

Damon was flanked by both Aspen and Ron. He could feel Ron trying to elevate his mood and he gripped his best friend's neck. "Don't, I want to feel everything because she is going through this shit for us. Get out of my fucking mind." He barked.

Sariel shook his head "Your species are so interesting." He said as he circled the foursome.

Ron understood and nodded.

_Whatever happens, we must hold. Damon, if the Jinn take Bonnie's soul. There is no way in all the realms I nor anyone else can retrieve it. We must standby._ Tracy's voice said sternly to Damon.

Bonnie's arms were pulled into the T formation.

"Do you concede, Bonnie?" Annur asked.

"No." Bonnie said in a hushed voice.

Annur smiled spinning around "good girl."

Bonnie mouth opened but no sound came out as the first pain came down sharp through her right wrist.

Damon's lips parted as a circular wound appeared on Bonnie's right wrist. The blood began to flow.

Bonnie cried out as the pain in her wrist intensified. Annur got distracted by her reflection in the mirror as a sharp pain pierced Bonnie's left wrist. It wasn't a straight piercing; it was if something was being pounded through her skin. Her blood was staining the marble floor.

Aspen's eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face. Ron was gripping Damon's shoulder tight, as Tracy stood to the side quiet.

"Ah, the art of crucifixion. It's an art form that has died unfortunately. Until tonight of course." Sariel said cocking his head to Bonnie who was staring at the ceiling as her feet were forced together by an unseen force. "Hugely popular with the debauched Romans and snobbish Carthaginians in the early years. It's most famous victim being Jesus of Nazareth." He shook his head. "I truly thought the Almighty would smite the humans but of course the outcome was different."

"I had to grant Hekate four wishes because of a wager we made on the outcome." Annur snorted.

"Anyway, it served its purpose well-"

His history lesson was interrupted by Bonnie's high pitch scream as all three wounds began to produce more blood.

"Like I was saying before. Crucifixion was effective to make an example to thieves, mutinous troops, enemies, and of course to receive a confession. Barbaric yes, but truly an example of the human imagination." He said with a slight smile.

The tears were flowing as Damon watched powerless as his wife was being torture.

Annur kneeled next to Bonnie's face. "I can end this, Bons. All you have to do is say those words. Do you wish to continue?"

"YES, I WISH TO CONTINUE!" Bonnie cried out, a stream of blood seeped out the corner of her mouth.

Annur smirked, licking a tear off of Bonnie's face. "Good girl."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she felt the first slice on her leg. It was slow and unforgiving. She felt as if she would black out.

Damon watched as Annur changed form in front of his eyes. Into… Damon looked down "You're not him. You're not real."

Annur forced Damon to look into the eyes of his brother. Damon watched as Stefan smirked back at him…no wait, not Stefan. The Jinn posing as Stefan wearing a royal blue suit.

"I told you, brother. You were never a good protector. To let your wife do something like this. If she dies…oh, no one will forgive you for this one. There will be no redemption. The Wiccan community will want your head on a stick. My wife will also want that head of yours." Stefan said coldly.

"Don't listen to it, Damon. It's not your brother." Ron said in a hushed tone.

Annur's eyes pierced Ron's. There was a deafening silence and then Ron was gone. Aspen didn't make a sound but she wanted to. Instead she had to be strong for her friends. If Ron was dead she would have felt it. She gripped Damon's hand tight, letting her strength flow into his. Tracy took Ron's place.

Damon smirked "my brother would never use the word "protector", to describe a relationship. Go fool someone who is more gullible. I am doing what I should be."

Stefan smiled as his body morphed back into Bonnie's. Annur licked her lips "the more you piss me off, the more creative I become boy."

4 4 4

Both Gilbert's stopped what they were doing when the loud thump was heard from the other side of the building.

They found the reason for that sound in the middle of the receiving room. He was very still on the floor.

"Ron!" Jeremy said as he pulled his fellow warlock up.

Ron posture and the look of terror did nothing to ease Caroline's mind.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We shouldn't have done this. We should have hid the book from Bonnie."

"What book?" Jeremy asked becoming frustrated.  
"To evoke the Jinn." He said.

Jeremy eyes widened "Have you all lost it? How could you be so foolish!" he yelled.

Caroline looked Jeremy for an answer to what the hell a Jinn was. "Bonnie's going to die, Caroline."

4 4 4

She turned her back on him as she looked at her masterpiece. "What do you think, Sariel?"

"A true work of beauty." He said with admiration in his tone.

This was hell…it had to be…How long had she been tortured for? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? She didn't know. She wanted it to end…she wanted to say those words but the look on her husband's face. It told her to never utter those words.

She didn't have a voice left to cry as another jagged cut sliced through her abdominal. There were hundreds of those jagged marks. Very slowly they appeared.

"Resilient this one." Sariel mused.

Annur nodded, her face serious. "I threw my best at her. The snake bites. The crucifixion. The knife cuts. The insects ripping through her skin. That usually gets the quietest of monks to concede. Still she preservers on."

Bonnie couldn't hear anything; her pain had made her numb.

Annur shrugged, "well, it seems that she's won this round." She snapped her finger and the pain in Bonnie's body was gone…the stinging remained.

Damon wanted to go to her but he didn't trust the imposters.

"Didn't the vampire want to play the game?" Sariel asked.

Annur smiled "Yes, he did. Damon, my pet." She said walking towards him. "This round is all about you. Win this round and I'll grant Bonnie's wish. It's your choice. You know how we elders love to give choices."

"It's not a choice." He said partly defeated.

"There is always a choice. Now will you play?" she asked with raised eyebrow. "I have a feeling you don't like me much."

"I think I'd like you better if you weren't trying to kill my wife. I'll play your damn game. Do your worst." He said as his friends moved away from him.

Annur laughed as she backed up sitting in a chair that wasn't there before. Something invisible picked up Bonnie and holstered her weak form onto the chair next to Annur and tied her up to it. She was unconscious but not died. She was close to it though. Damon could feel it.

"This is called, Damon's choice. Do you know your wife? Even if she could not give you any inclination as to who she is?" Annur asked as she crossed her legs like a proper lady.

Sariel handed Damon a Jade handled knife. "Kill the imposter." He said simply.

Damon looked down at knife.

Tracy's eyes widened "No, Annur please take my soul. I am one of the oldest warlocks in this world. I happily offer my soul to thee." He said dropping to his knees.

Annur was not amused and did not seem the least bit interested. "The witch rolled the dice. Two games we shall play. You aren't apart of this. Simply a spectator. I'm actual irritated at this offer. You love the witch the same as her husband but not enough to keep her out of harms way. Summoning an entity as myself was irresponsible for someone of her skill level but of course you wanted to test the limits. Bragging rights to your elitist social circle that your progeny is better than any student they've ever taught. All the events of this night is your fault alone Tracy of the Maasai. You know what because of your outburst you are no longer welcome at this party. Take you little witch as well." She waved her hand and they were gone.

Sariel chuckled "and then there were four."

Damon shook his head "You want me to kill my wife." He said softly.

Annur laughed "No, I want you to kill me. Can you do that?" she bated him.

Damon looked at his battered wife and gripped the knife firmly. "Absolutely." He said walking towards her.

"Hey kid are you're not afraid of the dark right?" Annur winked.

He was blind. The fucking bitch blinded him. Before he started to completely freak out he could see again. His grip loosened on the knife as he looked at Annur…wait was it Bonnie?

Bonnie and her doppelganger were wearing the same dress. Same shoes. Both bound to the chair by rope. A small pool of blood trickling down their left legs. Both unconscious.

Sariel stood next to him "You didn't think Annur would make it that easy for you. Choose wisely, vampire."

For the record, he hated Jinns…

4 4 4

Tracy had no time to react as Jeremy's fist colliding with his jaw.

"You over ambitious son of a bitch! If she dies, I will rip you to fucking shred with my teeth." Jeremy roared at the warlock. He was wearing his vampiric face.

Caroline held her husband back, being older than him had its perks, such as this one. "Baby, calm down. Tracy, please go away for a little while." She said turning her focus on her husband.

Tracy understood this entire situation was all his doing. The Jinn had been right. He did love her. He hadn't loved someone since 1451.

Aspen and Ron were hugging each other tight.

"Did the vampires bring the blood?" he asked keeping his voice indifferent.

Ron nodded "Aye, we'll have everything ready." Not letting his wife go.

"Good." He said quietly. He would be back to square one with Damon after this was all said and done.

4 4 4

Damon smelled Bonnie #1 hair, pressing his cheek against her temple. She seemed so small, so fragile. The only time he'd seen her like this is when he first met her. When she had first started her craft. Bonnie #2, he took her wrist pressing it to his lips. Then he stood back still gripping the knife. He closed his eyes and then opened them regaining his composure.

"So which one is it? Bonnie or Bonnie?" Sariel asked.

Damon didn't hesitate as he plunged the knife deep into Bonnie #1 heart twisted the knife.

He had done some fucked up stuff in his past but this took the cake….

Sariel still dressed as Damon smirked behind him.


	5. Heartbeat

Author's Note: I do not own any of the VD characters, but the others surrounding them are all mine. Enjoy my darlings... ;-)

Written while listening to Spanish Sahara by Foals.

Heartbeat

"Think of Bonnie." Caroline said holding her husband tight as she leaned on the wall. These were the few times being an older vampire helped.

"I am, and I'm going to kill these witches!" he said. "To let her summon a Jinn is bad shit, babe. I know that Damon had nothing to do with it. This risk too much."

"We are here to help, so let's do that." she kissed his neck subconsciously feeling him calm down...slightly.

"Okay." Jeremy finally trying to calm himself.

The Gliberts walked into the kitchen joining the witch and the warlocks. They sat. Waited. In silence.

5 5 5

Damon dropped to his knees as Bonnie looked at him with pain in her eyes. He looked down at his shaky blood soaked hands..the pool of blood getting ever bigger. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything but he couldn't. Nothing came out.

_I just killed my wife. _

Sariel sucked his teeth, "this game has gone dull. They've won." he said apathetic. "I'll be seeing you, Annur."

Damon wiped his eyes looking at Death as gave him a slight nod before into thin air. Damon felt a growl in the pit of his belly as surprised "Bonnie" began to laugh. He attacked her, gripping her slender neck tight and slamming her back causing the chair to break in the process.

"BITCH!" Damon yelled at her tightening his grip on her neck. It didn't seem to effect her laughter.

Annur rolled her eyes taking the hand that tried to strangle her off. The ease that she did it made him more angry.

"That isn't nice, Damon. Why so angry? You beat the bad guy. I'm the villain in this game aren't I?" she asked tilted her head to the side with a half smile. With a light shove, Damon felt himself being lifted off of Annur and propelled through the air shattering the mirrored wall on the other side of the room.

Annur got to her feet with ease, wiping her mouth off the blood. Damon coughed up blood as he tried to recover. She waved her hand and the ropes came off of the unconscious Bonnie.

Bonnie fell like a sack of potatoes on the floor.

Annur smiled down at Damon "The truth of the matter is I'm not the bad guy. I am a neutral entity in these worlds. I was here when this world began and I will be here when this world ends. " She extended her hand to Damon.

He was still glaring at her and refused to take it.

Annur gave him a wider smile rolling her eyes "Come now, your wife has won. You get your wish and go home happy. Don't be sour with me. Remember I'm making your dream come true."

Damon though reluctant but he knew that he didn't have a choice. He took it gritted his teeth all the while.

Annur caressed his cheek "This is the price you must pay to play this game. Attend to your wife, vampire." She disappeared before his eyes.

The moment Damon coughed up blood a shot of pain shot through his body. The impact of Annur's attack had cracked at least two ribs. His body was healing...just not quick enough.

"Bonnie?" he said at first hoarsely. Her body was so still on the ground...Her blood pooled around her. He had an involuntary flashback when she was in that exact position. Sprawled out and bleeding out.

He picked up his wife's still body. Straightened his back and started to walk out of the mirrored hallway. As he looked at Bonnie's face, he had only one thought...He was going to kill everyone involved.

Everyone.

5 5 5

The Salvatore kitchen was a mess.

The witch, warlocks and vampires stood in their respected corners. In silence.

"It's taking to long." Tracey broke the silence.

"Don't act like you've done this before. They could be dead because of you." Jeremy spat.

"Babe." Caroline said rubbing her husband's back more for herself then him. If Bonnie died...that's it. That was her last connection to Mystic Falls and the person she used to be.

"Please brother." Ron said never letting his grip of Aspen go.

Jeremy pointed at him "I am not your brother."

The Wiccan community was a small one and consider themselves all family. Jeremy's statement was a strong one.

Caroline looked down at her phone. "Stefan is on his way."

Jeremy looked at her "and my sister?"

Caroline slipped her phone back into her pocket, shaking her head slowly no.

Jeremy didn't react. He knew Elena wouldn't come. After he had reconnected with Caroline in California and she turned him. Elena considered both Jeremy and Caroline dead to her.

A heavy thud made everyone in the room take notice. Tracy was the first one out of the room. Everyone was on his trail.

The thud came from the room where it all began. Caroline and Jeremy had disposed of the dead ox but the blood remained. Staining the tile.

"BONNIE!" Caroline cried out as she looked at Bonnie's limp body in Tracy's arms.

Tracy ignored everyone going into the guest room. His hands were shaking without his knowledge as he put the IV of blood into Bonnie's left arm vein. He stroked her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He never meant for this to happen. Not to her of all people.

He went back into the sunroom just in time to see Damon throw Ron across the room. Tracy could feel Damon's rage.

"THAT THING ALMOST TOOK MY WIFE'S SOUL!" Damon roared at them.

Aspen was crying now but her defenses were up ready for any attack Damon tried to inflict on them.

"Damon." Tracy said.

Damon's head snapped in Tracy's direction but he was unable to move. "Bonnie is alive and she will make a full recovery. She will go through that IV of blood quickly, so it would be wise to change the IV every hour until she wakes from her coma. We will leave now." Tracy said calmly as Aspen and Ron began to head for the door.

"We're sorry, Damon. Please, believe us. We didn't want this to happen. Bonnie forced our hand to help." Ron said before stepping out the room with his wife.

Tracy hadn't said an apologetic word as he headed out the room.

"Tracy!" Damon yelled.

Tracy turned his head slightly.

"Next time we meet. You're a dead man. My promise to you."

"I would expect nothing less." Tracy said walking out.

The vampires heard the heavy front door close and Damon could feel his limbs move.

Jeremy came to Damon's side. "We could kill them all now. The witches are still close." he said with venom in his voice. Damon looked at Caroline who just nodded her head in agreement.

She was just as mad if not more about this situation.

"In due time, I'll handle all of them. Right now, I need to focus on, Bonnie." He said heading out the room to his wife.

Annur appeared in the doorway naked. In a different form this time. Damon knew it was her from the curl of her lips and the light in her eyes.

Jeremy and Carolina were slammed into opposite walls. The plaster cracked on impact as the two vampires fell on the ground.

Damon was on his back before he could fight back. Annur straddled him. Her teeth nibbled on his lower lip as she tilted her head to the side.

"Wish granted." the seduction in her tone evident. She kissed him with such force that Damon felt helpless.

Annur got off of the vampire as he began to scream in pain. His voice reached a great volume as he clenched his stomach curling into a ball. She hummed "Spanish Sahara" as she made walked into the guest room.

"Wake up, Bonnie Salvatore." she commanded.

Bonnie's eyes opened and narrowed on the Jinn. Annur giggled "I did enjoy our little game. I have fulfilled my end of this bargain. Conceive before the full moon." Annur pulled the IV out of Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie cried out in pain, which seemed to please Annur. Bonnie sat up, pulling her knees into her chest. Sitting as far as she could from the Jinn.

Annur didn't seem to mind the movement as she rose to her feet. "I'll be seeing you." Annur disappeared before she reached the doorway.

Bonnie watched the empty space for a long time. She felt fully healed. The images of what happened came back to her. She began to rock without her knowledge.

"What's wrong with him?" A woman said.

Bonnie knew that voice. _Caroline._ Bonnie got to her feet "Damon" she breathed his name as she ran to the sunroom as fast as she could.

The Gilberts were looming over her husband who was sprawled out on the floor. Tears fell down his cheeks. She didn't pay attention or hear their questions. She dropped to her knees at Damon's side, gripping his hand in hers and kissing it. His eyes were vacant and glossed over from pain.

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. How naive she had been. How stupid. Idiotic.

Then she heard it.

"What the hell is that noise?" Jeremy asked staring down at Damon.

Caroline shook her head "but-" she couldn't seem to finish her statement.

Bonnie opened her eyes, slowly putting her hand on Damon's chest. "It's a heartbeat, Jeremy." she said quietly. She stroked her husband's hair.

The Jinn Annur had made Damon human...


	6. Wake Up Call

_Author's Husband's Note:__ Hey guys, Elle has shut herself in the library to study but I know she wanted to get this out now because she wouldn't have time for when she gets home. Give her some awesome feedback. _

_~M_

Wake Up Call

Jeremy watched with his arms folded across his chest at his best friend and teacher. She was sweeping the already clean floor. Jeremy's spell had done quick work of cleaning the messy sunroom that had been blood soaked.

His wife had decided to lock herself in the bathroom and scrub all the dirt and bad "juju" off her herself.

Jeremy had to admit, Caroline had a point and she wasn't a witch. The air was thick with the kinetic "afterbirth" of the magicks used. It was stifling enough that every window had been opened.

He yanked the broom out of her hand and got a glare. "What the hell were you thinking Bonnie?" he said evenly to her.

Bonnie raked her hand through her hair. "I dunno. I was just focused on getting what we want."

"Would he have risked that? Huh?" he almost yelled but kept his voice down.

Bonnie couldn't meet his eyes. "He said he would let me do what was necessary."

Jeremy snorted "Cut the shit, Bons. It's me. Damon would rather be staked then have you in harms way. Annur is a fucking God. You never mess with that kind of shit because Gods are unpredictable and their curiosity gets the best of them when concerning humans. You taught me that!" he accused her.

Bonnie wiped a stray tear from her face. "I know" she said quietly. "I acted like a amateur."

Jeremy rubbed her shoulders "I can't lose anymore family, Bonnie. You and Damon are all Caroline and I have left. Why would you jeopardize that for children?" he said softly.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist. Over the years Jeremy had gone from Elena's little brother to her brother. In the craft. In life. After Jeremy was turned and Elena turned her back on him, their relationship strengthened ten folds. Jeremy and Damon seemed to be closer than anyone else.

"I want a child so bad. I want to bear his child so bad. I would have given my soul for it." he could hear her words perfectly, even through the muffle voice as they held each other tight.

Jeremy pulled away. "We'll have to discuss this tomorrow. When we've all had some sleep because Damon is human. We have to figure out what that means." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Bonnie stood in her spot. In a daze. Damon had fallen asleep quickly after the pain had subsided. He was human now. Annur's words replayed in her head _Conceive before the moon._ That was three days away. She had heard stories of Jinns and their humor for the unexpected. She thought all the pain and agony would come towards her. Not him.

Bonnie didn't realize she was crying until her vision became extremely cloudy. This could have ended very badly. What was that? she asked herself as the hairs on her arms stood up.

"Stephen." she whispered under her breath as she walked to the door. Bonnie opened it just as he was about to knock.

He was trying to contain his joy of seeing her. Stephen knew what she had done. She stepped aside for him.

"Please, come in." she said.

Stephen nodded walking in, Bonnie closed the door behind him a followed behind.

6 6 6

"Wake up, Papa." a small voice said.

Damon looked around and realized he was in the foyer of their winter home in Martinique.

"Daddy! Come on." another little voice whined.

The sliding doors opened by itself leading to the beach. The water was as clear as the sky. He heard children laughing in the distance as his felt the sand between his toes.

He watched as a little girl with long brown hair that was neatly braided back splash water on the little boy with curly brown hair. The children couldn't be older than five or six. She squealed running further in the water in her white sundress. The little boy caught up to her quickly picking her up, spinning her around as they both giggle.

"Don't! Don't!" she squealed in French and then he propelled her out of his arms into the sea.

Damon felt a smile cross his lips as he watched them play.

The little girl emerged from the water looking directly at Damon. She had the same eyes as him. She swam back to the little boy saying something that Damon couldn't hear and the little boy looked at Damon as well.

The little boy had the same eyes as...as Bonnie.

The little girl gave Damon a bright smile hurrying to him. She closed the distance between Damon and herself quickly. The speed that she ran...no human could run that fast. It was impossible. She leaped into Damon's arms. Damon felt his arms prop her upon his hip as if it was the natural thing to do.

She wrapped her arms around him. With a quick hug, she press her forehead to his. "I knew you would come. We've been waiting forever." she whined.

Damon looked at her confused "Forever? Who are you?" he asked.

She giggled as Damon took in her features. She was light skinned, clearly of mix race. She looked just like Bonnie with Damon's eyes. "You know me. Just think, daddy. You know."

Damon froze as the little boy walked up to them. "He doesn't know us yet." the little boy said.

Damon wanted to laugh, what a little man he was. The way the little boy sized him up...like Damon himself would size up someone. The little boy looked up at him with Bonnie's eyes but looking like a darker skinned version of himself.

"What are your names?" Damon asked.

"Well I'm-"

"No, we can't tell you, Papa." the little boy said.

Damon realized...these were his children. This was family. He felt his eyes began to water.

The little girl kissed the tip of Damon's nose. "He's right Daddy, we're not allow to tell. You have to wake up. You're missing everything." she said looking at his face. As if she was studying it. As if she would not see him again.

She wiggled out of Damon's arms joining her brother's side and taking his hand. She kept her smile on her face.

Damon kneeled down to get on eye level with them.

6 6 6

Bonnie poured the tea for Stephan who sat at the table in silence looking at her.

"So a Jinn turned Damon human. For how long?" Stephan asked.

Bonnie shrugged "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine." she said putting one sugar cube into his cup just a he liked it.

He held her wrist, making circles with his thumb. "That was dangerous, Bonnie."

"I'm aware!" she snapped, snatching her wrist back. "I thought everything would be inflicted upon me, not him. I would have never invoked the Jinn if I would have known."

Stephan didn't seem to mind her anger as he sipped his tea. He placed it down looking up at her. "If you would have died. Damon would have taken his life. I know it."

"How do you know that?" she said evenly sitting down next to him.

Stephan twisted the mug around "If I was married to someone like you. I would take off this ring and walk out into the sun without hesitation."

There was a silence that followed.

Stephan and Bonnie had a past...a present...and a future. But this was not the time. Nor place. There would always be a place in Bonnie's heart for Stephan. It was fated. After what happened. Damon was the one Bonnie had chosen. Damon was the one Bonnie could not live without.

"How is Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Stephan gave up faint smile "she was worried."

"Still she did not come." Bonnie said sitting back without emotion. Elena was a fucking piece of work.

"She sends her love." Stephan said. Bonnie believed him.

"How long will you stay?" Bonnie asked looking at him.

"When Damon wants me to go. I will. I am here for my brother, no worries Bonnie. I know this isn't the time." he said with a slight glint in his eyes.

Bonnie stood up "Well I know you've traveled a long way so I'll you to your room."

Stephan nodded getting up. He clasped her hands placing them to his lips. Smelling them. As if he didn't want to miss a moment. Bonnie was ready to protest but he drop her hands before she could.

"If you do something like this again. I will never forgive you." he said and for the first time, Bonnie saw the fear of losing her in his eyes.

Instead of speaking she nodded leading the way to her brother-in-law's bedroom.

6 6 6

"You're older than her." Damon said figuring out that the boy was the Alpha. It was clear as the little girl looked at him for guidance.

The boy nodded. "Not by much!" the little girl protested.

Damon smiled "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"We can't answer that, Papa. You have to wake up and go to mama. She needs you." the little boy said stoically.

The little girl's eyes began to water as she looked at her brother. "No, I don't want him to go!" she said.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." Damon said, having a fierce need to pick up the little girl. _His little girl_.

The little boy shook his head "You have to go, Papa." He looked at his little sister "don't worry, we'll be reunited soon." he said giving her a smile.

Damon knew that smile...it was the smile he gave Bonnie when he made promises.

"You promise." she said.

The little boy nodded "We have to go, Papa-"

"and so do you." the little girl said trying her hardest to be brave.

The twins held each other's hands and started to walk away. Damon wanted to call out to them to come back. He wanted his children back.

The children began to play in the water again when they were a just a speck in his view. Damon took a deep breath and turned his back walking back into the house.

6 6 6

Bonnie got out the shower wiping the mirror off with her hand. Her eyes were puffy from the crying. The good cry she had in the shower. She knew that though the wounds had healed...the psychological pain that Annur had inflicted would stay with her for a long time to come.

She walked out of the master bathroom, looking down at her feet. She didn't see it coming. The impact of the smack made her hit the wall. Her cheek stung as she stood pinned to the wall.

The towel slipped from around her midsection falling to the floor. Their flesh meshed together, she could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh.

His eyes showed his anger and pain. There were tears in his eyes as well. He studied her face making sure nothing was wrong. He was breathing...His breathing was heavy with anger.

"Damon." she said softly.

"The Jinn. She did something to me. I feel..." he said hoarsely.

"Human." she said as the two tears fell.

Damon's face hardened as he lifted her legs around him, slipping his dick in her wet cunt without mercy.

The force of the thrust. Bonnie's back slamming against the wall as Damon bit into shoulder breaking skin. Bonnie's toes curled with the intensity that he was showing even as a human. Damon was still the best lover she'd ever had.

Bonnie came quickly at the ruff and fast pace Damon was going. His face was sweaty and determined. Then he came. Still hard, he slipped out of her. Damon pushed Bonnie on the floor, onto her stomach. She allowed it. He got down on his knees and enter her from behind. Bonnie's favorite position.

This time she cried out. Loudly. She cried his name as he pulled her hair. Slapped her ass. Clawed at her back, drawing blood. He thrusted into her more savagely than before. Taking out his anger. His pain. His worry of losing her. He came before she did and rolled off of her.

His heart. His heart was beating so fast. It had been years since he felt this. He forgot how fragile...how tiresome it was to be human.

Bonnie looked at him gingerly. She hadn't broken a sweat. She wouldn't have, not while he was in his current state. Her lips pulled in and he knew that she was going to cry.

"Come here, babe." he said, pulling her into his arms. He held her as tight as he could as he felt the tears falling. The emotions of being human...the emotions that he could have easily tucked away. This was Bonnie though. His fucking Bonnie. "She made me kill you." he said quietly, feeling sick to his stomach at the though..

"But you didn't. I'm right here." she said, kissing his neck lightly. "I love you."

"I love you." he replied.

The Salvatores' fell asleep in the middle of the floor of their bedroom. Naked. Entwined. Holding on. Both realizing how close they came to losing one another. They would never test fate again...Ever.


	7. Being Human

_Author's Note: __ Hello my darlings! I know that it's been awhile and I know everyone has been patient. I hope I haven't disappointed with this chapter. I hope to write the next chapter this week as well but can't make any promises. We're packing to go to California this week. Super excited!_

_Please share with me what you think Damon is thinking about at the end of this chp. Trust me it's going to get interesting. _

_Enjoy!_

Being Human

"Mommy!" A small voice whined.

Bonnie opened her eyes. That wasn't her imagination. She had heard the voice three times already. She looked up at her very human husband...sleeping. After shimming out of his arms and covering her body with a robe she was in the hallway.

"Mommy, I need you." the small voice whined again.

Bonnie hurried down the hallway, going to where the voice was coming from. It lead her to her private room. The room she practiced her craft. In every house the Salvatores' owned a room like this existed. The door was opened by a little boy before Bonnie could reach for the doorknob.

He couldn't be older than six. He wore a black collared shirt and white linen pants. Bonnie's green eyes stared back at her as gave her a smile. She looked passed him to a little girl sitting in the middle of the floor with a large clear bowl of water. The little girl's face was hidden behind the mass of curls.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked because she didn't know what else to say.

"She's upset, the incantation isn't working." The little boy explained before sitting on the floor to face the little girl in the pretty black and white dress.

"It's not fair! How can his incantation be effective and mine not work. We are two halves of the same soul." The little girl cried flipping her hair out of her face.

Bonnie took a involuntary step back. The little girl. Eyes. Her eyes. They were an arctic blue...like Damon's.

Bonnie regained her composure and walked into the room. She sat down slowly on the floor next to the boy. "You?" She couldn't complete her own sentence. The words got lost on her lips. She didn't know how. This didn't make sense.

"I have daddy's eyes. I know. Everyone tells me, Auntie Caroline especially." the little girl informed her with a shrug.

"Eyes on me." the little boy ordered his sister.

Bonnie realized that he was the dominant one. The girl gave no fight as she looked at her brother. He cupped the water in his hand from the bowl. Letting it slide through his fingers as he repeated this action.

"You take after Papa, when it comes to theses sort of things." he reasoned.

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. "You're thinking too much about making the spell work."

"Exactly as mama said. We're witches, it's in our blood. You'll feel the build in the pit of your belly. Like a thousand butterflies running around."

Bonnie and the little girl watch as the water particles lifted from the boy's hand and started to spiral around his sister's head. Her eyes lit up as she watched with glee as a dancing figure appeared in front of her eyes in the water. Putting on a private show for her.

"Who taught you this?" Bonnie asked.

He looked at her with a slight smile "You of course. Mama, you must go." the little boy said turning his attention back to his sister.

Bonnie felt a sick feeling to her stomach. "No, there's much I can teach you. I on't have to leave just yet."

"You'll teach us soon enough." The little boy put his hand on Bonnie's flat stomach. She looked down at his little hand. The little boy with her green eyes seemed to know more than he was letting on.

"Hurry back to Daddy. He needs you." The little girl said playing with the water.

"Don't be sad, mama. We'll meet soon."

7 7 7

Bonnie jolted up from her dream. Her body adjusted quickly taking in her surroundings...she was at home. In Cork. In her bedroom.

"Bad dream?" Damon asked, not moving from his position on the floor.

She saw him watching her intently, his eyes never wavering. Bonnie laid back down in the nook of her husband's arm. Stroking his stomach with her fingertips gently. The action made his very human skin shiver creating goosebumps.

"It wasn't a bad dream. I saw twins. They were performing a spell."

"Our children." Damon said.

"So they've shown themselves to you as well. Beautiful aren't they?" she mused.

Damon snorted "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Bonnie held Damon a little tighter as they laid in silence, limbs tangled as he twirled a piece of her hair with his finger.

"Don't hurt them." she said evenly.

"No, I'm going to kill each one of them and I don't care how many times you beg. They have to go." Damon said. His voice was laced with venom and hatred.

Bonnie felt his fingers pressing into her skin with every word. "They are our friends, Damon. I acted hastily. Punish me. Don't punish them."

Damon untangled himself from her. He got up and stretched out his long, lean body. Bonnie sat up not bothering to cover herself. "Tracy, Aspen, and Ronnie were strong enough to stop you. _If _they wanted to. They didn't because they wanted to see this little experiment. The experiment that nearly killed you and made me fucking human."

"If you love me, you won't. Not many have seen a Jinn. I beg you, bury this hate for them. If this works. If we're able to conceive, I have a feeling that we will need strong allies around us because it is an abomination. My life, the lives of our children will be in danger." Bonnie stood up holding his hands. "We need them."

Damon's face was an emotionless mask that Bonnie couldn't read. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he stared down at her. "Way to break out the cliches, Bons. We don't _need _ them but if it'll make you feel better. I'll spare them." he said. "You might have a point, we need the protection until the children are born. I'll make peace.

He could visibly see her relief as she gripped him tight. "Thank you, babe. I love you."

He kept his eyes opened as he hugged her. "Oh and I plan on punishing you properly." he said picking her up and moved them to the bed.

Bonnie loved the feel of his weight on her. The way his heartbeat accelerated as she pulled him closer with her thighs.

Just as he was about to kiss her, a growl from his stomach ruined the mood. Damon's face became beet red as he looked down at Bonnie. She laughed and so did he.

"Later. I'll punish you later." he said standing upright.

Bonnie stood up "I'll make you breakfast, human." she said.

Damon glared at her "I'm not feeling this whole being human thing." he said putting on some pajama bottoms. 

"You mean all the emotions and functions that humans have?" she said with a smile as she put on a camisole and a pair of his boxer.

Damon smacked her bottom. "Exactly, it's a nuisance."

777

Jeremy, Stefan, and Caroline watched as Damon devoured the strawberry crepes and sausage that Bonnie put in front of him. Every now and then taking a sip of his orange juice. He'd eaten food while being a vampire...but it tasted much better as a human. Some taste buds are lose once the change took over.

"Stop staring at me." Damon snapped at the three vampires around his table. Bonnie kissed her husband's forehead while piling a pan of eggs onto his plate. He looked at her and gave her a wink before going back to eating.

"Slow down, Damon. You'll develop a pouch your second day of being human." Caroline teased as she sipped her tea.

Jeremy laughed at his wife's joke as he rubbed her leg subconsciously. He picked up his paper and began to read again.

Damon rolled his eyes as Bonnie took a seat at the table, eating a bowl of strawberries that Jeremy reached over to get.

Stefan never took his eyes off of Damon. Damon looked up from his food and stared at his brother. "Go ahead, weirdo." he said resolved.

"What?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Ask me the questions." he said leaning back in his chair.

"How does it feel?" Stefan began.

Damon shrugged. "I feel weird. I can't hide how I feel like I've been able to. It's sort of like _my body_ has much more control than before. I don't like it."

"What about the food?" Stefan continued.

Damon laughed "It's not as euphoric as blood. I mean, draining someone is almost as good as having sex with my lovely minx of a wife. Food taste differently though. Better. Can't explain it. I still prefer being a vampire."

Stefan was about to open his mouth again but Damon raised his hand. "That's enough Q&A for the day, little brother." He pushed his plate aside and drained the last of the orange juice.

"I don't know how long me being like this will last?" he said with slight disgust. He smacked his hands together "So I need everyone to leave my house so I can ravish my wife. Stay in town of course. Jeremy, you have a house here, right?"

Jeremy gave Bonnie a lopsided grin. Bonnie responded by throwing a piece of bacon at him. "I do and we're gone. Ring us."

Caroline smiled wide as her husband pulled her from her chair "Bye." she squealed. They were gone within a blink of an eye.

Stefan stood up, clearly uncomfortable at what his brother said. Damon just smiled knowing his brother's inner thoughts. "I'll go catch up with Jeremy and Caroline." he said quietly.

"You do that." Damon retorted.

Bonnie gave Stefan a slight smile, almost embarrassed as Stefan stood awkwardly in the kitchen before leaving with a slight click of the front door to assure them they were gone.

Damon stood up as Bonnie sat still in her chair. He traced his fingers on the edge of the table as he made his way to her. His fingertips started at the arms, to her shoulders blades and then his fingers were around her neck. He gripped her neck tight, leaning into to her. He kissed her earlobe.

"Remember that punishment I promised?" he said, deathly serious.

Bonnie could feel herself getting wet at the thought. "I remember." she said evenly.

"Good girl." Damon pulled her up from her chair, keeping his right arm around her neck. He shoved everything on the table out of the way and slammed the upper half of Bonnie's body face down ass up. He pulled the boxers she wore down and leaned into her.

He felt his pajama bottoms coming off by themselves and spread her legs. He yanked her hair, making her gasp in pleasure or pain...he wasn't sure. He didn't care. "You scared the fuck out of me last night. I won't soon forget it."

"Then punish me like you promised." Bonnie said with lust in her voice.

Damon entered her hard. Fast. The table began to move with ever stroke.

The rest of the afternoon. Evening. Early morning. Went like that. Damon fucked Bonnie on what seemed like every part of their Autumn home.

It annoyed him to no end that he had to take breaks in between to recover...because of his beating fucking heart. Every time! Every time he came.

In the garden, Bonnie's hair wild littered with leaves and dirt she watched him. She sat up looking down at him. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

He wasn't used to that. He was used to be the stronger one. He was used to making her almost delirious from the orgasms he'd given her. His naked body glistened with sweat as the early morning started to beam it's light on them.

"Have I tired you out?" Bonnie mused.

Damon gripped her chin "the more you tease...the more I'll make you scream when I'm restored to my regular self." he smirked.

Bonnie pouted "I sort of like you like this. I can keep up. Being the stronger." she mused. "I have an idea?" she said.

Damon watched as Bonnie bit her wrist breaking skin. The blood came to the surface quickly. Damon sat up pulling her wrist to his mouth. Drinking deeply.

She moaned at the exchange. Damon pulled his mouth from her wrist. "Bite me, Bonnie." he murmured going back to drinking from her.

Bonnie's features darkened. Before Damon could blink she had bit down in the nook of his neck. Bonnie place his hand in between her legs. Damon understood and fluidly stuck two fingers inside of her, tickling her pearl as he did.

Damon pulled away pushing her down on the grass. Blood drunk. Bonnie giggled as she spread her legs wide for him. "I guess I haven't." she clucked her tongue. Damon positioned himself between her legs.

"You're right. You haven't." he said as he eased his dick into the greatest place in the world. This time...he saw the visions. Like he did when he's heart didn't beat.

For the next two days...The couple made love...taking breaks for Damon to recover...eat...sleep for a few hours...and exchange blood.

777

Bonnie stopped brushing her wet hair, placing the brush on her vanity and went back into the bathroom. Damon stood in front of the mirror naked. Bonnie place her arms around him, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Listening." he replied, putting her hand over his heart. "This belongs to you, Bonnie. You know that right?"

"I do." she said.

He leaned into her. Damon looked at his wife, his best friend, and his rock.

"The full moon will be coming soon."

Damon smiled "I know. Maybe this human effect will be over." he turned around kissing her lips and placing his hand over her stomach. "Hopefully, it was all worth it."

"We've seen the children. It is." Bonnie said, Damon knew she believed her words with all her heart.

Damon nodded "Good, well tomorrow evening you should invite Ron and Aspen back. I know Tracy isn't here anymore but it'll time I made peace officially."

Bonnie beamed "Really?"

Damon caressed her chin "Really."

Bonnie threw her arms around her husband, happy that everything seemed to be coming together perfectly. Damon clenched his jaw...his mind working overtime.


	8. The Warning

_Author's Note:__ Everyone is driving me crazy with the baby talk. Yes, I'm aware. I had to get out of dodge before I had a tantrum. M, smuggled me out (our parentals barely noticed) and left me to have some me time. Love that man and I needed a damn break. About to meet my brother for lunch!_

_Enjoy this chapter! Sorry I left you for so long. I missed all you, lovelies. _

_With Luv in Fanfic,_

_Elle_

The Warning

"And you believed him?" Caroline wrinkled her nose as pointed to the fresh slabs of beef that she wanted.

The butcher gave her a smile as he handed her the wrapped beef without pay. Caroline put the beef into the basket on her arm as she looked at her friend.

"Of course I do. He made a promise to me. I believe him." Bonnie said about to get angry. She handed the butcher his compensation as they continued on their way through the butcher. "I mean he's more pissed off at me than anything. I mean, I was the one who called the Jinn. They were more like moral support on my decision."

Caroline snorted in disgust "So this is why you're preparing dinner for them? As a peace offering?"

Bonnie cut Caroline a look "It was actually Damon's idea. Now I need you to trust me. Damon has never lied to me while we've been married. Total disclosure is our saving grace." She explained.

Caroline seemed to finally understand and switched topics. "So do you feel any different?" Caroline asked as she strolled next to Bonnie in the Market.

Bonnie felt the tomatoes before putting in her basket. "Do I feel preggo is what you're asking?" she chuckled as she paid the clerk.

They walked on and Caroline glared at Bonnie's smart ass remark. "Well we don't know how this works. I mean it's like day 4 of Damon being human. You two have been fucking like rabbits. Witchy things can probably make you're pregnancy speed up."

Bonnie looked at her best friend "Caroline, it's way to early to tell if I'm pregnant or not. Just chill, k?"

Caroline shook her head "I would chill but I feel like something bad is going to happen. Sorry, I'm just worried." she said.

Bonnie really looked at her friend and could see how worried she actually was. "Damon and I can protect ourselves. Bonus points because my family is here." she said with a smile. It was good seeing everyone and she happy that they were all together again.

"Every except-" Caroline trailed off. She didn't have to say it. Bonnie knew what she was going to say.

"Her pain runs deep and I understand but I can't dwell on it." Bonnie shrugged hugging Caroline to her. "I am so happy that you are here though. If you and Jer weren't vampires I know that you would have a few children by now."

"It is true, I can't keep him off for me but you guys having a child for all of us." Caroline said giddy. "You just do not know how much we're going to spoil this baby."

7 7 7

Damon stretched out his limbs on the bed and realized his wife wasn't next to him anymore. On the nightstand was a note from Bonnie.

Afternoon Darling,

Went to the Farmer's Market. Meet me for lunch at Luanna's 2.

Love you,

Bonnie

Damon got his lazy human self out the bed and headed towards the showers.

He chuckled to himself "darling" he mused.

7 7 7

"That looks good." Stefan said looking over Jeremy's shoulder at the drawing.

Jeremy steady hand never stopped the stroke of his charcoal as he shaded the angel statue that was in his garden.

"I'm letting you stay here out of respect for Damon. You don't have to kiss my ass, Stefan." he said indifferent.

Stefan put his hands in his pockets "What happened between us that made you so angry towards me? We were friends in Mystic Falls."

Jeremy stood up to face Stefan. "This has been a long time coming, hasn't it?" he said with a slight smirk.

Stefan brows frowned "I don't follow."

"I was never your friend. I tolerated you in Mystic Falls because of Elena. Damon is dangerous and sometimes can be a lose canon but you." Jeremy pointed "You're far worst than him because you put on this bullshit facade of being such a great guy. When in all actuality you're full of shit. So full of shit that none of the women in our lives can see it. I'm not saying this to be a douche, I'm saying this so you can understand where we stand. I am not your friend. I would run you through with a stake for what you did to my best friend if I didn't think how badly it would hurt my relationship with my wife and Damon."

Stefan nodded understanding "You're right, what I did to Bonnie was wrong. I have to live with the aftermath of that decision for the remainder of my days. Please Jeremy let's make peace for Elena's sake. We're brothers-in-law."

Jeremy laughed "I don't give a shit about Elena's sake. She turned her back on me and you weren't man enough to put your wife in her place. She's wrong about Caroline and I. You could have coaxed her but you didn't. I'll play nice with you but after this is all said and done we won't be any closer than we have been for the past years."

"Very well." Stefan said walking back into the house.

"Jackass." Jeremy muttered sitting back down and continued his drawing.

7 7 7

Damon followed the waiter to the back and spotted Bonnie wearing a lavender sundress. She was snacking on bread. She smiled wide and stood up giving him a kiss before taking her seat again.

Damon took his seat and watched Bonnie intently.

"Would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

"Give us a moment." Damon said not looking at him.

Bonnie smiled "How is your day going?" she asked once the waiter was out of earshot.

Damon leaned back in his chair "Yeah wasn't impressed with you shifting into my wife before and I'm definitely not now, Annur. Especially after you forced me to kill her."

Annur giggled "Damn, how'd you figure out it was me?"

Damon shrugged slightly "Bonnie doesn't call me darling and she hates the bread here." he said picking out the bread basket before sitting it down again. "What do you want? I thought we paid the hefty fee of your services."

"Oh, my darling vampire. You don't understand the pandora's box you've just opened." Annur said popping another piece of bread in her.

777

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked the sound of worry in her voice was undeniable.

Bonnie's hand gripped the table of the fruit vendor. He even cast a worried eye at her. She had felt a sharp pain in her side but it had dissipated almost as quickly as it started. Her eyes met Caroline's who was looking on like a doe in headlights.

"I'm okay. Probably side effects from the spell." As the words left her lips she knew it was a lie.

Caroline touched Bonnie's face and looked at her wetness on her hands. "You're sweating, Bonnie." she said.

Bonnie knew this...her body seemed like it was burning. A slow burn. A sharp pain sent her flat on her ass, getting the attention of everyone around her.

Caroline was already picking her up off the ground. "Bons" With all the eyes on them, Caroline tried to act as human as possible.

Bonnie could feel herself shaking to the core "Somethings wrong, take me home to Damon and call Aspen." she said barely a whisper...feeling weak all of a sudden.

777

Damon leaned forward "What do you mean? No one knows about the spell the witch crew put on. I'm sure that Tracy above all wants to hide his little experiment. Killing the goodiest witch in the land, not the best thing going for the magik community I suppose."

Annur sipped her wine as she took a piece of cheese off the platter. "See your problem is that though you say that Bonnie Salvatore is the most powerful witch in this realm, you don't truly believe it. As her husband, you see her as the girl she was when you first met her. Beings your imagination could not fathom have always watched the Bennett line."

Damon shrugged "I'm still not understanding."

Annur leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "If you kill the witches, you jeopardize your wife and unborn children safety."

Damon could feel the anger coming up like bile at the thought. "I can protect my family. I've already given my word to my wife that I wouldn't harm the witches."

Annur smiled "I needed to see for myself. To make sure you meant it."

"Do you have us under surveillance, Annur?" Damon asked boldly.

Annur looked onto him with boredom in her eyes. "This is a certain story I want to see come to pass."

Damon wasn't sure what that meant and knew that Annur wasn't going to explain. Then his mind scrambled to what she'd said and his face lit up.

"Bonnie is pregnant." he breathed the words as he felt chocked up inside.

Annur giggled "That she is and you'll be a fantastic, Papa. Just mind the anger and everything will be fine."

"Does she know that she's pregnant? This morning I don't think she did." Damon said.

Annur began looking at his hand and then looked at his face with a wicked smile. "She knows now."

Damon stood up "This has been lovely and creepy as always, Annur but I should be going. Thank you for the heads up."

The waiter placed Annur plate down of food in front of her and she looked absolutely gleeful. She gave the waiter a wink that made him stumble over her own feet.

"Oh darling vampire, it isn't a "heads up" as you kids say today. It's a warning. Protect your family, Damon Salvatore. I'll be seeing you." she said before starting to eat.

Damon nodded before turning on his heels. As he was about leave when he heard Annur's voice as smoothed as silk rip through his mind.

_Damon, where is that gorgeous ring that I had admired so much when we first were introduced? _Her voice sang.

Damon stared at the now blinding sunlight that lay before him. After turning human he'd locked his ring in their safe. "Fuck!" he muttered. He knew that the moment he stepped out...the flames would take to his skin.

He walked back to where Annur had been sitting and chuckled. She was gone...her food lay hot and steaming. Glass of wine smudged with her lipstick. Damon took a seat at the now vacant table pouring himself a glass of wine as he did dialed Jeremy's number.

He held his phone to his ear and drank his wine. "I need you to come get me. It appears that I'm a vampire again and I don't have my handy ring. Bring a heavy blanket."

888

Caroline didn't blink an eye at the raven haired beauty that stood at the Salvatore estate gate. Her only concern was Bonnie. After they had left the gaggle of concern people in the market, Caroline had easily lifted Bonnie into her arms and carried her home quicker than the human eye.

The raven haired beauty's eyes widened as she opened the gate and followed close behind. "What the hell happened?" she shrieked with worry.

Caroline jumped the stairs walking quickly to the master bedroom. She place Bonnie's body on the bed and began to strip her. "We were shopping in the market and she then she wasn't feeling good. She just collapsed and is now all sweaty."

The raven haired beauty gathered up Bonnie's clothing as Caroline tucked Bonnie's shaking body in the bed. "That's impossible though." she called from the bathroom.

The two women stared at each other before Caroline spoke. Her face not impressed or amused at this appearance.

"Elena, why are you here?" she asked.

Elena shrugged "I just had this feeling. I needed to come something was wrong. Can we put our differences aside for just for awhile? Fix whatever this is now?"

Caroline shook her head "To be honest, I'm happier than I've ever been. If you cause problems with my husband, those differences you spoke of are going to be the least of your worries."

Elena nodded, understanding that she'd just been threatened by her once best friend. Elena raked her hand through her hair and walked around Caroline to Bonnie's bedside. Bonnie's eyes were closed tight, her skin drenched with sweat. "Bonnie looks so small. It's like she has a fever." she whispered more to herself.

"Aspen will be her shortly." Caroline said sitting on the vacant side of the bed.

Elena looked at her for an explanation.

"She's Bonnie's friend." Caroline said.

"Elena." Stefan's voice filled the room as he walked in. He kissed her temple as she gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're here." he said stroking her cheek.

"Me too." she said.

Caroline watched Stefan's eyes bore into Bonnie's drenched body. "Is she bleeding?"

888

"Oh shit." Jeremy said as he ushered Damon's covered body into the house.

"What?" Damon said as he threw off the blanket. He followed after Jeremy's eyes to the blood trail that lead upstairs. " No!" he yelled as he raced upstairs. The only non vampires in the room jolted from where they were. Looking petrified at his reaction.

Damon ignored everyone in the room except his fledging. The only one besides Jeremy that he trusted with his life.

"She's stable. Ron made her stable." Caroline answered his eyes.

Damon walked up to Ron as Aspen gripped her husband's arm. The vampires stood and watched. Damon stared at the couple for a uncomfortable moment. Then to everyone's surprise he pulled Ron into a manly embrace. Hugging the warlock tight.

"Thank you."

All the vampires exchanged confused looks at Damon's gesture. So did Aspen.

Damon let Ron go and smiled at him. "Lets all be friends again." he said simply.

Ron eyed him suspiciously before Aspen stepped in front of her husband with a smile. "We're really sorry, Damon. About everything."

Damon nodded. "I know, bygones be bygones." he waved it off dismissive.

That seemed to make the couple breath a little easier. Aspen smiled "Good."

Damon walked over to his unconscious wife. He didn't like this. Bonnie had picked up a particularly unsavory habit. He stroked her head "She's pregnant." he said more to himself.

Aspen flanked his left side "Yeah, it knocked her on her ass. Her body shutdown to adapt to the new development. We'll have to monitor her closely. I mean, I don't know how this works exactly Damon but we'll be here every step of the way." she said in a soothing tone.

"The Jinn sent me a warning. That something would come after my children while Bonnie still carried them." Damon said, voicing his own worry.

Ron placed his hand on Damon's shoulder "Brother, you have the full backing on our coven." he assured Damon.

"And we're not going anywhere." Jeremy spoke for himself and Caroline. He placed a protective arm around his wife as he felt his sister's eyes on her.

"Neither are we. Bonnie is our family." Elena spoke up for Stefan and herself. Stefan gave her a reassuring smile.

Damon turned around to face his family and friends. "Elena, call Tyler."

"Why?" she asked clearly confused.

Jeremy jaw clenched at the name, Caroline looked up at him.

Damon didn't care "My wife and my unborn are in jeopardy. I want them protector. Call him. The dinner is postponed until Bonnie is feeling better. If you all would please vacate my room, except for my brother. Thanks."

888

"Jeremy." Elena called to him as Caroline gripped the front door knob.

Jeremy looked at her "This isn't the time, Elena."

"Please I want to talk."

Jeremy smirked "oh, thats cute." He entwined his hand into his wife's and the Gilbert's departed the Salvatore house leaving Elena in the foyer.

888

Damon crossed his arms "Your wife is here."

"I know." Stefan spoke sheepishly.

"If she agitates my wife in anyway, I'll snap her neck. Are we clear?" Damon asked, his expression dark.

"Crystal." Stefan replied. "Would it be easier if we just left?"

It was a fair question. Damon took off his shoes and began to unbuttoned his shirt before answering his brother. "No, I need you here. I need my brother."

There was a silence that fell upon them. Damon needed him and he would stay because he was his brother's keeper.

"Very well. I'll come back and check on you in a few hours." Stefan said evenly leaving the room. Damon stripped out the rest of his clothes and crawled into bed with his wife.

He memorized Bonnie's face as he pulled down the sheet and covers to her exposed toned stomach. He brought her in close as his left hand stroked her belly. He was happy that he was back to his regular self. Being human sucked big time.

"You know it seems the more we talk about it. It only makes it worse to live without it. But lets talk about it. Wouldn't it be nice." he sung to his wife and twins. He was excited to meet them.


End file.
